Expect the Unexpected
by ScarletShadows
Summary: Mirajane shows Lucy a page in Sorcery Weekly and it shows who the most recommended couples are, AND LUCY IS IN IT! But who knew that she would be matched up with one of the three most handsomest guys in Sabertooth!Who she pickes is someone NO ONE will expect.


**Expect the Unexpected**

**No one's POV**

"Lucy! Lucy! Look at this week's Sorcery Magazine. Sabertooth's most recommended guys! See!" said a thrilled Mirajane.

There was a picture of Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, and Rulfus Lohr.

"And why are you showing me this?"

"Look at the Top of the page Lucy" squealed Mira

At the top of the page it said** Most Recommended Couples From Altered Guilds.**

"Mira this still doesn't tell me what you're getting at" Lucy said trying to sound patient.

"Now flip the page. It will show you who the lucky girl is." Mira said rushing Lucy.

Lucy flipped the page and then her eyes got so wide thy looked like they might pop out. On the page was a picture of Lucy with her bikini on.

"W-w-who did t-t-this?" Lucy questioned Mirajane looking straight in her eyes.

"the people who run Sorcery Weekly asked random people around Fiore and they all chose you with Sting, you with Rouge, Or you with Rulfus. The reason there is 3 people is because all three had the same number of votes!" Mira explained then squealed again at the end

"Why me!" Lucy shouted

" I forgot to mention this to you but earlier today one of the people that work at Sorcerer Weekly came in and asked me if they could interview you at Sabortooth with, Rouge, Sting, and Rulfus." Mira said grinning from ear to ear.

"And what did you say…" Lucy asked depressed.

"I said that you would love to and that you would be there by 1 o clock today." Mira said pleased with her work.

"My life is over." Lucy said while falling down a void of misery. (not really)

"What time is it Mira" said Lucy trying to straighten herself up.

"12:40, are you going because if you leave now you can still make it" Mira replied

"Yeah I'm going"

"Hey Lucy which one will you pick?" Mira shouted to Lucy who was already dashing towards Sabertooth.

Lucy turned her head around and shouted back "You'll find out next week" Lucy winked as she said it and then proceeded toward Sabertooth.

"What an unexpected character change" chuckled Mira as she began to go and wash the dishes.

**Time skip: 1 Weeks Later**

**No one's POV**

"Hey Mira! Guess what happened on our last date!" Lucy said as she beamed at Mira

"Oh my gosh what happened!?"

"He was so romantic; we had dinner under the moon light inside of a garden that he finished all on his own"

Mira squealed "I can't believe you chose him out of the other two but I guess if he makes you smile like that he must be the one."

"Well he was the only one that treated me like a lady even after the Grand Magic Games. Also you have to give him points for being a hottie AND acting like a gentleman! "Lucy blushed 10 shades of red while she said it

"Even if it was just 2 weeks ago that he started to become my boyfriend… I still don't regret it. He had a crush on me ever since the Grand Magic Games so I thought I would try to date him and after the week I began to love him and he also saved me on the day I was supposed to pick a guy..."

_**Flashback: 1 week ago**_

Lucy was at the doors of Sabertooth and was ready for the interview. So she opened the doors and walked inside.

"What are you doing here you fairy." shouted Minerva

"I'm here for the Weekly Sorcery interview" Lucy states seriously

"Oh that weakling that came in here? We kicked him out for trying to make you and one of our members a couple" answered Minerva

"Ok then… ill just take my leave then." Lucy said while turning around trying to exit but Sting blocked her way.

"You can leave just yet Blondie, we have to teach you a lesson. You can't just waltz into Sabertooth for no reason." Sting said as he got into his battle stance "Hey Rouge want to join the fun or stay there and keep playing hooky" Sting yelled over to Rouge who was leaving the room because he wanted peace and quiet.

'tch' was all that was heard from Sting when Rouge left.

"Come on Sting stop picking on the weak that will just make Sabertooth look bad. Also you know what Master does to people who make our guild look bad" Said Rulfus as he walked toward Lucy.

"Sorry about my guild mates behavior. I will escort you back to your guild as an apology" Rulfus said as he took her hand and walked back to Fairy Tail. On the other hand Sting just sat down at the bar and started to drink away his anger.

**As Lucy and Rulfus Walk to Fairy Tail**

**No one's POV**

"Thanks for your help back there. If you wouldn't of had stopped him, I don't know what I would've done" Lucy said as she gave him the sweetest smile she could.

"D-d-don't ment-t-tion it" Rulfus said as he blushed

As soon as Rulfus saw the guild a few acres away he stopped in the middle of the road.

"Hey Lucy?

"What?"

"D-do you have a boyfriend?"

"No why?" (Such a dense answer right? xD)

"W-will you go out with me? You don't have to stay being my girlfriend if you want to but at least give me a week and I promise that you won't regret it and I'll make you happy."

"Ok deal. I'll give you 1 week and if what you say is true the I will give you a kiss on the lips when I REALLY fall in love with you." Lucy then got closer to Rulfus and gave him a peck on the cheek. When she did that she also put a note in his pocket. It had her address on it.

Rulfus just stood there shocked.

"Come to my house whenever you want to! See you later Rulfus" Lucy yelled as she ran to the guild.

_**Flash back ends**_

"Hey Lucy?" Mira asked with a devilish grin

"hmm"

"Didn't you say you would kiss him on the lips if he makes you happy in 1 week? If I'm correct it should be today. So… what time and where?" Mira said while getting closer to Lucy

Lucy blushed so hard that her face looked like Erza's hair "It's today at 8:00 pm at a ball that he was invited to."

"So you only have 1 hour till then I bet you just want to sprint to him and kiss him right now" Mira said teasing Lucy "To bad you have to wait"

"To bad? I will wait for eternity if I need to" Lucy said while walking back to her house to get ready for the ball.

**Yay! I'm finally finished with this one shot. It was sooo~ hard **** but I hope you enjoyed it since I put in my effort. Plz Remember to review ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


End file.
